DGrayMan 2
by LivingParadise
Summary: Zoe Walker is set out to find her brother and become an exorcist along side Adrianna and Jessica. Oc's and a story hopefully you'll love! Real charecters: Katsura Hoshino's D.Gray-Man charecters!  Allen encluded /


Disclaimer: I don't own -Man all rights go to Katsura Hoshino.

Me: Hey Allen where did you put the Dango?

Allen: Where do you think?

Me: ALLEN!

Clear and sunny skies were clouded by smoke as the train drove into the station and unloaded passengers. "Zoe, WAIT!" a blonde headed girl yelled. "Adrianna, if you don't hurry I'll leave you here!" a blacked haired girl yelled back. Zoe Walker an eleven year old girl stood by the stations doors waiting for her friend to meet her. They were both the same age, wearing a white shirt, black jeans, white bandanas, and had a pentacle topped scar running down their left eye. "Ok, Zoe where are we going to find your brother?" Adrianna asked running towards Zoe. "Well, Master Cross said he's a full-fledged exorcist, so he's at the Black Order." Zoe said as she walked out of the station. The girls started walking in the direction of the Black Order, when a girl who looked a little younger than them ran by. This girl was a very different. She is a brunette with a very long patch of hair covering her right eye, black cat ears and a tail, a red shawl, black knee high boots, a tattered jean skirt, a pony tail, and a pink short-sleeved top. She was running from a couple of boys who were chasing her with torches. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING!" Adrianna yelled out of emotion. One of the boys told them the young girl's name was Jessica and she has a small hammer that becomes a huge one, so that means she's a monster. ('A monster? Like an Akuma? No, my eye didn't activate when she ran by….so…that must mean that hammer is an Anti-Akuma weapon!') Both of the girls thought anxiously. Zoe decided they'd follow her to find out more about the girl and her hammer. Later after chasing Jessica into an abandoned Church that had fallen to ruins. "*Huff* *Huff* Why do those brats chase me?" Jessica asked herself as she started messing with her hammer. "Well maybe, they think you're a monster." Adrianna said emerging from a shadow in the corner of the room. Then a small golden golem flew into the room being echased by a fat white cat with a brown patch around its right eye, it leapt up and took the golem in its jaws. "AH! Timcanpy!" Zoe yelled

"M-Moa, you're not really going in are you? People say the Church is cursed!" a wide police man nervously complained. "Charles! There has been a flood of complaints from the towns' people about this Church. About people disappearing." A brunette police woman bravely declared back. "Right, because it's cursed." The wide man replied. "Charles, I can't believe I'm hearing this from a cop! It's probably just a horrible rumor. This Church ISN'T cursed!" Moa declared again. "O-okay." Charles nervously agreed as they entered the Church. "It's fallen to ruins! I can't believe people actually stay here!" Moa said in shock. "**" Charles yelled. "CHARLES! WHAT IS IT?" Moa yelled in concern. "M-my foot, it's my foot!" Charles yelled nervously. "It's just a cat." Moa told the frightened police officer. A noise echoed down the Church hallway, which was soon to be found as bats. Moa looked up in fear grasping the cat as a hand peeked from the cluster of bats and grabbed Moa. "*Huff* *HUFF* Moa are you ok? Moa?" Charles asked the empty room. The bats pulled Moa up the stairs and threw her in a chair. As they flew away it revealed two girls holding Moa by the neck and one more girl keeping her in the chair. "Gotcha! You're not getting away again!" Adrianna exlamined. "Huh? a person? What are you doing in a place like this?" Zoe asked as the officer quickly pulled out three pairs of handcuffs and cuffed the trio to a barbed window. "WHY YOU!" Moa Yelled pulling her hat off her face. ('Oh snap she's an officer!') Jessica thought. "Who are you girls and what were you doing?" Moa yelled. "Ah! We're just travelers, and we are trying to catch a cat." Zoe yelled "The cat ate something that belongs to our master and we'd be dead if we lost it!" Adrianna yelled. Moa looked over to Jessica who wasn't saying anything. "LOOK! I was running away from two boys who were trying to burn me!" Jessica yelled at Moa. "So where is this master of yours?" Moa asked. "W-well he disappeared in India last week." Zoe proclaimed. ('What weird kids'') Moa thought. "GYAAAAAAAAAA!" a voice yelled from downstairs. "Charles!" Moa yelled in concern. "You three stay right here." Moa told the trio. Moa ran downstairs to find her partner Charles tied to a poll with a large bullet shot in his chest. Moa looked at her partner's face to see pentacles cover him the completely turn him red. A few seconds later he crumbled to pieces to reveal a white cloud of gas. ('It can't be…The rumor is true?') Moa thought. The cop stopped and held her through. "Can't…can't breathe." She said as the shadow of three girls' appeared behind her and two pairs of hands came out. One pair grabbing her and the other pair putting two whit bandanas over her mouth and nose. Moa looked up to see the two but, Zoe had black wolf ears and a tail and Adrianna had black rabbit ears and a tail. "Be careful this gas is toxic." Adrianna declared. "He was killed by an Akuma." Zoe said rapidly after. "An….." Moa started as she blacked out. "OFFICER!" the trio yelled. ('An Akuma…?')

Me: Did ya'll enjoy?

Allen: They better have!

ME: / 'Dawwww

Lenalee: Please RandR!


End file.
